


The multy fandom groupchat OR: When the bandom and phandom collide

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Highschool AU, M/M, Texting, They're all the same age, aro ace characters, chat fic, gender-neutral gee, genderfluid mikey way, pansexual characters, tons of memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably the messiest group chat you've ever encountered.<br/>Im really bad at summary, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Creation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [U Got Kik? ;)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945923) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [call me beep me if you wanna reach me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976088) by [jakefitzgerald (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jakefitzgerald). 
  * Inspired by [Pizza Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113272) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [i'm taking my time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157686) by [thebrobecks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrobecks/pseuds/thebrobecks). 
  * Inspired by [Squad.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108358) by [PureCacophony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureCacophony/pseuds/PureCacophony). 
  * Inspired by [Tales Of The Gay Group Chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116986) by [disloyalorderoftrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disloyalorderoftrash/pseuds/disloyalorderoftrash). 



> Hit me up on Tumblr! @fck-yeah-randomfandoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepe wentz named this group The GAYng

**Pepe wentz** named this group  **The GAYng**

 **Pepe wentz** added **P** **ancake**   **I'mnotatree, Andy Pandy, JoeTroh and the fro** to the group chat

 **Pepe wentz:** hey nerds

 **Patrick I’mnotatree:** pete what the fuck is this group for?

 **Pepe wentz:** I wanted to add another friends

 **Pepe wentz:** but you brutally interrupted me

 **Pepe wentz** added **the forehead, dallpal, sfence, cheese whiz** and **actually jon** to the group

 **Pepe wentz:** hey guys!

 **The forehead:** pete this is not the time.

 **The forehead:** I’m doing something

 **Dallpal:** I’m something ;)

 **Andy pandy:** tmi guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm really happy you chose to read my mess of a fic, and if you want, you can leave prompts for my next fic on my tumblr @fck-yeah-randomfandoms


	2. Froyo > Math

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sfence: you want to skip next class to get some froyo or something?

**Pepe Wentz:** guys cmon its boring in math

 **Pepe Wentz:** plspls entertain me

 **Actually Jon:** wtf pete? It’s the middle of class

 **Pepe Wentz:** told you, math is boring

 **Sfence:** you want to skip next class to get some froyo or something?

 **Pepe Wentz:** YES

 **Pepe Wentz:** Spence youre my savior

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** I’m totally comin with you guys

 **The Forehead:** that’s what she said **(** **͡** **° ͜** **ʖ** **͡** **°)**  

 **The Forehead:** but yeah, I’ll join you guys

 **The Forehead:** I’m really not in the mood for history

 **The Forehead:** Dal and Ry you’re coming too?

 **Dallpal:** yeah sure

 **Cheeze whiz:** sorry, can’t

 **Cheeze whiz:** I have English with andy and joe

 **Pepe wentz:** so it’s me, Spence, Patrick, Brendon and Dallon?

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** yup

 **Pepe wentz:** sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and such, and again, I'll be greatfull if you'll leave some suggestions and reviews in the comments!


	3. Please welcome the Way Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JoeTroh And The Fro added Geesus  
> Geesus added Frankierno

**JoeTroh And The Fro:** guys I met this really nice person.

 **JoeTroh And The Fro:** should I add them?

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** yeah sure

 **Cheeze Whiz:** what’s their name?

 **JoeTroh And The Fro:** it’s Gee

 **The Forehead:** so they’re genderfluid?

 **JoeTroh And The Fro:** I actually don’t know

 **JoeTroh And The Fro:** but you can totally ask them

 **JoeTroh And The Fro** added **Geesus**

 **Geesus:** hey guys!

 **Geesus:** my name is Gee

 **Geesus:** I use they/them pronouns

 **Dallpal:** hey gee!

 **Geesus:** I don’t know anyone here except Joe, so can you please write your name and your pronouns?

 **Geesus:** I don’t want to misgender anyone

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** Hey Gee, I’m Patrick and I use he/him pronouns

 **Andy Pandy:** I’m Andy and I use he/ him also

 **Actually Jon:** Jon, he/him

 **Pepe Wentz:** I’m Pete, he/him

 **Sfence:** Spencer, he him

 **The Forehead:** Brendon and I use he/him

 **Cheeze Whiz:** I’m Ryan, but you can call me ry or ryro

 **Cheeze Whiz:** and I use he/him

 **Dallpal:** I’m Dallon and I use he/him

 **JoeTroh And The Fro:** as you already know, I’m Joe and I use he/him

 **Geesus:** it’s very nice to meet all of you!

 **Geesus:** can I add my boyfriend? I think some of you know him

 **Pepe Wentz:** yeah, sure

 **Geesus** added **Frankierno**

 **Frankierno:** Hey guys! I’m Frank, I’m Gee’s boyfriend and I use he/him

 **Actually Jon:** Frank as in Frankie from music class?

 **Frankierno:** the one and only ;)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'd love if you leave review and suggestions for the next chapter in the comments!


	4. GEE?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geesus: omg
> 
> Geesus: guys
> 
> Geesus: I’m not dead

**Pepe Wentz:** all of you know Dan and Phil right?

 **Sfence:** yeah I think

 **Pepe Wentz:** I’m adding them

 **Dallpal:** aren’t they dating or something?

 **Frankierno:** I think

 **Frankierno:** but I’m not really sure

 **Pepe Wentz** added **D- Slice** and **Angel Bean**

 **D- Slice:** sup nerds?

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** Dan

 **D- Slice:** Patrick?

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** are you and Phil dating?

 **Angel Bean:** ew no

 **D- Slice:** wait

  **D- Slice:** hold the fuck up

 **D- Slice:** Phil what THE HECK?

 **Angel Bean:**  I was kidding babe

 **The Forehead:** “babe”

 **The Forehead:** I’m cringing

 **Dallpal:** Beebo stfu

 **Dallpal:** you weren’t complaining when I called you babe

 **Frankierno:** problems in the brallon fandom

 **Actually Jon:** I ship it

 **Pepe Wentz:** OTP OTP OTP

 **Pepe Wentz:** I’m fangirling so hard

 **Andy Pandy:** It’s true

 **Andy Pandy:** I’m next to him rn and he started hypervelenting

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** omg is he okay?

 **Pepe Wentz:** yeah yeah I’m fine

 **Pepe Wentz:** but you don’t understand

 **Pepe Wentz:** I’m the biggest brallon trash

 **The Forehead:** I can confirm that

 **Cheeze Whiz:** you can’t argue with that

_*2:42 AM*_

**Geesus _:_** is anyone here?

 **Geesus:** I’m lonely

 **Geesus:** anybody?

 **Geesus:** bye then

 **Pepe Wentz:** I’m here

 **Pepe Wentz:** Gee?

 **Pepe Wentz:** you there?

 **Pepe Wentz:** Gee?

 **Pepe Wentz:** people!

 **Pepe Wentz:** wake the fuck up!

 **Pepe Wentz:** Gee’s not answering

 **Frankierno:** I’m omw to their house

 **Frankierno:** wait

 **Frankierno:** let me add their sibiling

 **Frankierno:** (gender fluid)

 **Pepe Wentz:** oh

 **Pepe Wentz:** add them!

 **Frankierno** added **WayBae**

 **WayBae:** Frank?

 **WayBae:** wtf is going on?

 **Frankierno:** Gee didn’t answered our texts

 **Frankierno:** we’re worried about them

 **Frankierno:** can you please go check their room?

 **WayBae:** they’re not there!

 **Frankierno:** try to call them!

 **Frankierno:** Pete!

 **Frankierno:** do something!

 **Pepe Wentz:** I’m calling Patrick rn and we’lll go search for them

 **Pepe Wentz** changed this group’s name to: Gee search party

 **Pepe Wentz** added **Princess FroFro, DJ Spooky Jim** and **Tyjo**

 **Pepe Wentz:** guys this is very important!

 **Pepe Wentz:** anyone who’s awake go out and look for Gee

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** Pete I’m omw to your house

 **Pepe Wentz:** the door is unlocked

 **The Forehead:** Mikey

 **The Forehead:** where did you see them last?

 **WayBae:** right before I fell asleep I think I saw them getting out from the window

 **Frankierno:** shit

 **Frankierno:** I’m going to the park

 **The Forehead:** Frank, me and Dallon will meet you there

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:**  same for me and Pete

 **Frankierno:** we’ll look there together

 **Frankierno:** oh and Mikey, wake your parents up

 **WayBae:** no way

 **WayBae:** they pretty much hate Gee

 **Pepe Wentz:** Frank and Mikey we’re waiting for you in the park

 **D- Slice:** guys what happened?

 **Frankierno:** Gee wasn’t answering earlier and we’re worried about them

 **Angel Bean:** crap

 **Angel Bean:** we’re on our way

 **Geesus:** omg

 **Geesus:** guys

 **Geesus:** I’m not dead

 **Geesus:** I went out to get something from lynz

 **Frankierno:** Gee

 **Frankierno:** don’t ever do this to us

 **Frankierno:** we were so fucking worried.

 **Pepe Wentz:** well

 **Pepe Wentz:** guess who’s not gonna sleep tonight?

 **The Forehead:** me

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** me

 **D- Slice:** me

 **Angel Bean:** me

 **Pepe Wentz:** what are you saying that tomorrow we’ll skip school and have a sleepiver somewhere?

 **Geesus:** yes

 **Frankierno:** FUCK YEAH

 **The Forehead:** hell yes

 **D- Slice:** same for me and Phil

 **Angel Bean:** oh and y'all can probably come over to my place

 **Angel Bean:** my parents are out of town for the week

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** so @ phils tomorrow?

 **Angel Bean:** yup

 **Angel Bean:** see y'all there

 **Cheeze Whiz:** I’m y'all shaming you now

 **D- Slice:** same

 **Frankierno:** guys

 **Frankierno:** guys

 **Frankierno:** go the fuck to sleep while you can

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading!(again) I'll be more than happy if you'll leave comments and kudos!


	5. Jon's Aro eyes can't witness some making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Make-Out Parade, featuring Ry and Spence

***** _9:23 AM*_

 **Angel Bean:** so…

 **Angel Bean:** are you guys coming or not?

 **Pancake I’mnotatree:** me and Pete are on our way

 **D- Slice:** I’m already here ;)

 **Frankierno:** what have you two done already?

 **WayBae:** Frank you have doomed us all!

 **WayBae:** now they’ll tell us about their sex life!

 **Cheeze Whiz:** oh no.

 **Cheeze Whiz:** what have you done???

 **The Forehead;** #Frankiewhatsgood

 **Sfence:** problems in the Frankie fandom

 **Frankierno:** I don’t have a fandom

 **Frankierno:** or do I?

 **Geesus:** be sure that I’m your #1 fan

 **Pepe Wentz:** OTPOTPOTP

 **JoeTroh and The Fro:** somebody said pot?

 **Andy Pandy:** Joe where have you been this whole time?

 **Angel Bean:** but guys I’m serious

 **Angel Bean:** come over

 **Tyjo:** me and Josh are on our way

 **Tyjo:** even if we weren’t invited

 **Tyjo:** **(** **͡** **° ͜ʖ**   **͡** **°)**  

 **Angel Bean:** you and Josh are always invited tyler

 **D- Slice:** now seriously.

 **D- Slice:** close your phones, get your fat asses up, and come over

 **D- Slice:** I’m bored

* * *

 

Dan closed his phone and turned around to face Phil. He felt so lucky to have him as his boyfriend. “Have I told you today that I love you?” Phil turned around, falling on the king-sized bed. “Even more than once, bear”. He leaned forward, ready to kiss him, but the kiss never came.

“Dan? Where are you?”

“He came to open the fucking door, since you were to busy fantasizing about him” said Tyler

Phil laughed and came to hug him and Josh.

“I see you two had already set up everything” Josh said from the living room.

In the living room, Dan and Phil had set some mattresses on the floor, followed by blankets and pillows.

“We were planning watching a movie. Which one-“

Dan was interrupted by the doorbell. As Phil went to open the door, Josh answered Dan’s question, quietly “I really don’t mind the movie. You can choose whatever you want.”

“Choosing movies? I’m great at this!” Everybody laughed at Pete’s great entrance, Patrick, Brendon and Dallon following him, smiling.

Patrick shushed him “Don’t worry babe. I’ll make sure you’ll find a movie you love”.

All the couples in the room awed, while watching Pete and Patrick blush.

“Shut up…” they both murmured quietly.

“C’mon guys! I made a list of movies we can watch.”

Phil’s list included a Harry Potter marathon, The Hunger Games marathon, Star Wars marathon, and Mean Girls, 1 and 2.

As promised, Pete chose the movie- a Star Wars marathon.

As Dan was about to set the movie, Joe, Andy, Frank, Ray and the Way brothers walked in.

“Hey guys!” Gee greeted everybody as they walked in, hugging Frank.

Everybody returned a happy “Hey Gee!”

“So everybody’s here, except Ryan, Spence and Jon. As usual”

As Ray was finishing his sentence, Jon walked in, a disgusted look on his face. “Be ready to see the make-out parade, featuring Ry and Spence”.

“Your little aro eyes can’t witness some making out?” Brendon said, turning to kiss Dallon, who pushed his face away.

At last, Ryan and Spencer walked through the door, placed their stuff down, and the squad was ready for a day of movies and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! As usual, I'd love to read some reviews and suggestions in the comments!


	6. Melanie Martinez and daddy kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mel! What are you doing here?”

“Soo…” said Mikey “what are we gonna do now?”

The squad had just finished watching the entire Star Wars series, and everybody was either asleep or very bored. Well, that wasn’t very true: some of the couples were in the middle of a make-out session: Ryan and Spencer, Dan and Phil and Pete and Patrick.

Frank and Gee were sitting aside, talking quietly, smiling and laughing occasionally.

“Should we wake them up?” asked Ray.

“Nah, leave them alone”. Jon suddenly answered his question.

Then there was a knock on the door. Anyone who was awake turned towards the door. “Fine, fine. I’ll get up” Phil said.

In the doorway stand an adorable, short girl. Half of her hair was dyed pink and the rest was black.

“Mel! What are you doing here?” asked Tyler

“I came to give Phil the homework. I didn’t knew that all of you were here! Why didn’t you invited me?” she asked Phil

“I don't really have a good reason, sorry.” Phil chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

“Well, you’re more than welcome to stay” Dan said.

* * *

 

 **Angel Bean** added **MelMel** to the chat

 **MelMel:** hey guys! Mel here. I’m aro ace incase anyone wonders, and I use she her pronouns

 **Actually Jon:** finally another aro ace person!

 **Actually Jon:** I’ve been looking for one for ages!

 **D- Slice:** I ship them.

 **D- Slice:** platonically, don’t worry.

 **Cheeze Whiz:** holy shit yES

 **Pepe Wentz:** Ryan watch your mouth

 **Cheeze Whiz:** you’re not my mom Pete

 **Sfence:** but I’m sure that I’m your dad

 **The Forehead:** IS THAT A DADDY KINK?

 **The Forehead:** holy shit Ry

 **The Forehead:** I never knew you were so kinky

 **Cheeze Whiz:** my kinks should stay mine.

 **Cheeze Whiz:** Spencer James SmiTH

 **Cheeze Whiz:** I’M BREAKING UP WITH YOU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm really sorry for any grammar mistakes since English isn't my first language  
> I'll be more than happy to read comments, suggestions and reviews on this chapter


	7. Update

Update:

Hi guys! I'm really sorry for not posting in a long time, but I think that this fic is going nowhere. I don’t feel the need to write a new chapter, because there's no actual plot.

* * *

 

If you want another chapter, let me know what you want it to be about, and I'll try to write it the way you want it to be.

* * *

 

So thanks again for everyone who read this fic so far, and everyone who left a nice comment, I really appreciate it.

 


End file.
